Wind and Window Flower
by Chach-A-Lot
Summary: Hermione Granger is going to seventh year. What awaits her is something she would never expect. Especially from none other then Draco Malfoy.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I'm only gunna do this once! I don't own anything you find in the Harry Potter books.  
  
I don't own this poem, the great and wonderful Robert Frost does, and anything else I own!  
  
A/N: Yet another D/Hr story! Oh, did I mention another Mary Sue? Well, hope you enjoy!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~INTRODUCTION~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lovers, forget your love,  
  
And list to the love of these.   
  
She a window flower,  
  
And he a winter breeze.  
  
When the frosty window veil  
  
Was melted down at noon,  
  
And the caged yellow bird  
  
Hung over her in tune,  
  
He marked her through the pane   
  
He could not help but mark,  
  
ANd only passed her by,  
  
To come again at dark.   
  
He was a winter wind,  
  
Concerned with ice and snow,  
  
Dead weeds and unmated birds,  
  
And little of love could know.  
  
But he sighed upon the sill,  
  
He gave the sash a shake,  
  
As witness all within  
  
Who lay that night awake.   
  
Perchance he half prevailed   
  
To win her for the flight  
  
From the firelit looking-glass  
  
And warm stove-window light.  
  
But the flower leaned aside  
  
And thought of naught to say,  
  
And morning found the breeze  
  
A hundred miles away. 


	2. One Hundred Years Ago

A/N: Hey I hope you understood the intro, it goes with this first part and I hope you under stand  
  
the story. Anyway Review if you love me, review if you don't, just god damned review. Don't stop  
  
reading just because the beginning is confuseing. THIS IS DRACO/HERMIONE! The beginning is just   
  
important. It doesn't involve Draco or Hermione.   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
There they stood. In the same arguement as always. He said 'Mudblood', she said 'Git',  
  
he said, 'Know-it-all', she said 'Spoiled-Brat'. They were in their seventh year and they were  
  
still fighting like first years. The year was almost over, soon they'd be out on their own,  
  
and they needed to grow up a little.  
  
She never kenw how he felt about her. She never knew how she really felt about him.   
  
He wasn't always a selfish pig, he didn't always hide his emotions. She liked it when he was  
  
civil towards her, and when he let his emotions show. Just a few days ago he looked at her with  
  
those steel grey eyes, and something she never saw before shown through. She could have uncovered  
  
his feelings that day if her friends hadn't decided to play hero, and rescue her from him. She  
  
hated when they did that. She didn't know why but sometimes she enjoyed his presence. She thought  
  
she hated him. No, she didn't hate him. She loved him, but she didn't know that. It was one  
  
of those things that you don't discover until it's gone. She had to learn the hard way.  
  
"Landon," Gypsy said looking into those eyes with her brown ones once again, "why do you  
  
hate Harper, Zane, Ebony and I so badly?"  
  
"Firstly, Harper always gets attention, Zane and Ebony are poor as dirt, and you," he   
  
started, glancing over her sholder, only to see Harper, Zane, and Ebony, (Zanes twin sister)   
  
comming towards them. He sighed and looked into her eyes, "You, are a mudblood."  
  
She felt an unfamiliar pang in her heart, but she ignored it.  
  
"Step away from her, Malfoy." Harper yelled, pulling out his wand.   
  
"Harper, no." Gypsy said pushing his wand away.  
  
"Gypsy, he's the enemy." Zane said.   
  
"Ebony," Gypsy started, "please explain to your thick headed brother why he, and Harper  
  
should not pull out their wands? I think that red hair of his has gotten into his brain."  
  
"Zane, Harper, you don't want to be expelled do you?" said Ebony. The boys shook their  
  
heads. "Hogwarts has a rule about no dueling." Ebony sighed, and slapped her brother in the head.  
  
"Oh look, the poor baby Zane can't go a day without a spanking." laughed Landon.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." came Ebony.   
  
"Get lost." said Zane.  
  
Landon just smirked and walked away. When he was away from them he frowned. He was a   
  
Malfoy. Malfoy's couldn't love, and yet he was in love, but not with just anybody, oh no,  
  
it had to be a mudblood. His father would beat him senceless. He had to tell her. She had to   
  
know, but how was he to get her alone without her body guards? He racked his brain for ideas.  
  
Just then the lightbulb came on.  
  
"HARPER! ZANE! EBONY!" Gypsy screamed at the top of her lungs, she didn't know why, but  
  
she was furious at them for comming, yet again to her rescue. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT?  
  
I WAS ACTUALLY HAVEING A CIVILIZED CONVERSATION WITH HIM! YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY! STOP DOING  
  
THAT! I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO PROFESSOR SPANKTHEPLUM WITHOUT YOU COMMING ALONG AND SUPERVISEING!  
  
LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR! DON'T-DO-IT-AGAIN!" Her face was now bright red and she was shakeing.  
  
"Sorry Gyps', but why are you so angry? I mean it was just Malfoy." said Harper.  
  
Gypsy growled and stormed off to the one place she could call sanctuary. The library.  
  
She pulled out a book from the muggle section and began to read. The book was a story   
  
about a lost love. One of those mushy, gushy, books. Those always kept her mind off whatever it  
  
was she needed to keep her mind off of. She hated not haveing someone to love, she longed for the  
  
feeling. Little did she know, she had been feeling it. She just didn't know that that's what she  
  
felt when she was with him. Landon Malfoy, her worst enemy. No, not her worst enemy, the one  
  
she loved, but she didn't know that, she thought he was her enemy. The only flaw was that people  
  
would never accept Landon Malfoy and Gypsy Granger, as a couple.  
  
Landon knew this, but he didn't care what people thought. He just wanted to be with her,  
  
to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He  
  
wanted to have a house, and children with her. He loved her. Not even his father could  
  
stop him now.   
  
Weeks had passed, and they had spoken 5 words to eachother. 'Please, pass the rat's   
  
tail.' and 'Here take it, Mudblood. Enjoy.' in potions when they had to share a table.  
  
He had to be harsh towards her infront of everyone, because if his fater found out, he'd  
  
be a dead man. He wasn't out of Hogwarts yet, so he still had to obey by Dwennon Malfoy's rules.  
  
Once he was out of Hogwarts he was on his own. He could do whatever he wanted, except ruin  
  
the Malfoy name. He would be doing just that but he didn't care. He was in love.   
  
Graduation was comming soon and they would probably never see eachoter again.  
  
A few more days passed and it was time to board the Hogwart's express.   
  
Gypsy sat in a compartment with Zane, Ebony, and Harper. Landon sat with a few Slytherins,  
  
by the names of Ember, Kemp, Marlow, and Spring. He couldn't stand how dence they were, and  
  
set off to find Gypsy. He had planned on telling her two weeks ago, in the library but she  
  
didn't go that night. It was now or never. He found the compartment, took a deep breath and  
  
pulled the door open. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Zane in a harsh voice.  
  
"I want Gypsy."  
  
"You never called her by her given name before. Why is it so important now?" said  
  
Harper, trying to sound cool.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Granger will you come with me?"  
  
"No, she won't. So it's Granger again?" said Ebony.  
  
"Please he begged."  
  
"No, she's not goi...." Harper started but was cut off by Gypsy.  
  
"Yes, I'll come." she said standing up and following him out of the compartment and into  
  
an empty one. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I-I I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What ever do you need to tell me?"   
  
"I needed to tell you how I really feel about you."  
  
Gypsy stayed silent but her eyes were fixed in his. They were not hard and cold as they  
  
were around her friends, not they were warm and bright.   
  
"I-I-I... I.. uh... ummm.. I don't know how to say this...." he took a deep breath.  
  
"Gypsy Granger I love you."  
  
Gypsy's eyes widened. Her stomach burned. She couldn't say anything she just stared at   
  
him. Her eyes were wide. She was scared. Not scared that he might do something but scared because  
  
she felt the same way. She knew it then. She loved him, but she couldn't move, she couldn't speek.  
  
Landon just shook his head and left the compartment. She wanted to go after him. She tried  
  
to yell his name, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to run after him but her legs  
  
wouldn't move.   
  
She was to scared to move. She knew that she should go after him, but she didn't.  
  
She sighed and sunk down onto the seat of the compartment. She never saw him again. She never  
  
felt that way again. She married a muggle, and she didn't feel the burning in her stomach.   
  
She never loved him as much as she did Landon. She loved him of corse, but never as much as  
  
Landon.   
  
As for Landon, he became cold, hartless. He beat his wife, son and daughter, just like his  
  
father did to him and his mother. He killed his daughter, she couldn't take the pain of the   
  
curses he used. He promised he'd hurt his wife and children. It was all her falt. He still felt  
  
love when he thought of her, but he scolded himself. He couldn't love. She broke his heart when  
  
she just looked at him that day. She made him the cruel monster he was. If she would have just   
  
followed her heart. If she just would have went after him. It would have turned out differently.  
  
Now this is were the stroy really begins. Exactly onehundred years later, her great-great  
  
granddaughter, and his great-great- grandson, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, are in their  
  
seventh year at Hogwarts. Gypsy is determened to put them in their right place. To do what she  
  
should have done, one hundred years ago.... 


	3. Meeting with the past

A/N: Hey all, did you like the last chapter? Oh, well........  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione Granger sat in Compartment #15 on the Hogwarts express. There was an odd  
  
sort of presance in the room. Like she had been there before but she hadn't she usually sat  
  
in Compartment #12 with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. This year was different. She didn't feel like  
  
hearing them talk about Quidditch all day. So she went to find another compartment. There was  
  
only one compartment left. It looked like nobody had been in it for years. It had cobwebs, it  
  
was dusty, not clean like the others. She got up and walked over to the door. She looked out,  
  
seeing a passing Seamus Finnigan, she got up and exited the compartment. She wanted some company,  
  
but no one seemed to want to go near the compartment. Anyway, she left the compartment scareing  
  
Seamus out of his 100% Irish skin.   
  
"Hermione!" he said, "What were you doing in THAT compartment?"   
  
"Oh, well this one was the only empty one, so I figured..." she started.  
  
"Don't you know?"   
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About that compartment? You've never heard of Compartment fifteen?" he asked, his  
  
eyes widening.  
  
"No, tell me."   
  
"Ok. Well, it is said that a long-long time ago, there was a lovely lady named Gypsy,  
  
who was confronted by the one she loved in that compartment. The thing is, when he left, she  
  
didn't go after him, and she lived out her life unhappily. They say that after her death, she  
  
went back to the compartment and never leaves it, screaming and throwing things at the people  
  
who enter. Waiting for her lover to come back, so she can make her mistakes back."  
  
Hermione was a little freaked out now. "Nothing happened to me in there."  
  
"Well, I'm never going in there agian. Even the house elves refuse to go in there. When  
  
I went in there in first year, a book was chucked at my head. There is more to the legend but  
  
I don't want to get into that. I'm getting freaked out just standing by it, so I'm gunna go." he  
  
said, and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait." said Hermione, stopping him, "Will you do me a favor? Will you go in there with  
  
me one more time just to see if the legend is true? Just to prove it to me."  
  
Seamus sighed. He loved Hermione like a sister, but sometimes she was nuts.  
  
"Please?" she begged shooting him the puppy eyes.   
  
"Fine." he gave in.   
  
They opened the door to Compartment #15, and stepped inside. Suddenly a book came  
  
flying through the air and hit Seamus in the stomach. Screaming could be heard. They both ran out  
  
of the compartment.  
  
"Wow," Hermione breathed, "Nothing like that happened to me."  
  
"She must like you." Seamus said, and with that he turned and entered compartment 12 with  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and god know's who else.  
  
She turned back into the Compartment and sat down. Nothing was being thrown at her. No  
  
one was screaming.   
  
"Why do you wait?" Hermione asked 'Gypsy' if that was her name. 'I wonder what her  
  
last name was.' Hermione thought.   
  
"Granger." Came a soft sweet voice, not unlike her own.   
  
"Come again?" she asked.   
  
"You said 'I wonder what her last name is'. It's Granger." The voice said again.  
  
"That's a little to weird." said Hermione, "Can I see you?"   
  
Gypsy appeared. She looked almost exactly like Hermione only her hair fell in soft curls.  
  
It wasn't bushy, like Hermione's. She was in Gryffindor robes, and she smiled at the look on  
  
Hermione's face.  
  
"Woah! This is weird." Hermione gasped.  
  
"No, it's not really weird." whispered Gypsy.  
  
"You're last name was Granger, and you look like me... or I look like you."  
  
"I'm your great-great grandmother child." she said.  
  
"You're name wouldn't be Granger. What's your maiden name?"  
  
"I kept my maiden name. I gave it to your great grandfather, who passed it to your  
  
grandfather, who passed it to your father."  
  
Hermione staired in awe. "Is that why you don't mind me here?"   
  
"No, I didn't let your father come here when he was little. I don't like company. There  
  
are reasons why I let you, but I cannot tell you them."  
  
Gypsy said, then she looked at the compartment door and snapped her fingers. She dissappeared,  
  
Hermione looked around, and called out to her.  
  
"Gypsy? Grandmother?" she called.  
  
"Talking to yourself Granger?" drawled a voice.   
  
She turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. 'I wonder why he isn't being  
  
kicked out. It figures. Gypsy, uh... I mean Grandmother, doesn't kick out the person I hate the  
  
most.' she thought.  
  
"What are you doing here Draco?" she asked harshly. She had ment to say Malfoy, not Draco.  
  
What had happened?  
  
"Draco is it, Granger? I thought it was Malfoy." he smirked.  
  
"It is Malfoy, I don't know what came over me." she stated.  
  
"Well, there is a Head Boy, Head Girl meeting in the first compartment. I was sent to  
  
get you. Apparently they are doing something different with us this year. We get our own   
  
common room and dorms. Figures I get to share it with a Mudblood."   
  
Hermione cringed at the word. "You're head boy?"   
  
"What of it?"  
  
"I'd rather share a common with a carnivorous Hippopotamus." she stated. She felt someone  
  
smack her on the head. It couldn't have been Draco, but he was the only one here that it would  
  
matter, that he was getting compared to a Meat-Eating Hippo to. "Ouch! That hurt." she said   
  
eyeing him angrely.   
  
"I didn't do anything." he said, getting defencive.   
  
"Yes, you did, you hit me." she stated Matter-Of-Factly.  
  
"No, I was standing here, I didn't touch you. Tell me why would I put my hands on   
  
Mudblood filth?" he said, then he felt a pinch on the arm. "Why did you do that?"   
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Who cares. Let's go." he said, and he held out his hand to help her up. He didn't know  
  
what posessed him to do it, but it came naturally.  
  
She took his hand, not knowing why she did. She felt a jolt in her stomach was soon  
  
as her hand met his. They just stood there, eyes locked, holding on to eachother's hands for  
  
like five minutes. Until Hermione snapped out of it.   
  
"Yes, well, let's go." she said as she walked out of the compartment.  
  
Gypsy smiled to herself. Her plan was unfolding. It was the first time, since one hundred  
  
years ago, that a Malfoy and a Granger, would be in seventh year togeather and she was determaned,  
  
to make rite, all that was wrong. 


	4. Love?

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They were wonderful!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione followed Draco out of the compartment, and she couldn't help but wonder why   
  
her grandmother hadn't kicked Draco out. They walked to the compartment where they were wanted,  
  
and took a seat.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, we would like you to inform you about the living arrangements  
  
of this year. As you know we are trying something different. You won't be staying in your house  
  
common rooms and dorms anymore. You will share a common room. Considering your history, we must  
  
aske you to keep it in one peice. Please be civil, and don't curse eachother. I'll leave you here  
  
to talk about it." Professor McGonagall said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Great!" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Draco, confused.  
  
"I have to be civil to... YOU." she sounded disgusted.  
  
"Not my cup of tea either, Granger." Draco said.  
  
"Hermione. We need to call eachother by our first names, if we want to try and be civil."  
  
she said. She didn't know why she said it.  
  
"Ok, Hermione" Draco said back. He didn't know what came over him, but it felt natural.  
  
They sat there for a while. Just looking at eachother and thinking.   
  
'Would it be so bad to share a common room with him?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
'Would it really be that bad to stay in the same common room with her?' Draco  
  
thought.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked, not likeing the silence.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Why do you hate Harry, Ron and I so badly?"  
  
"I just do, Harry is popular, Ron he's dirt poor, and you're a filthy Mudblood"  
  
"What is it with you and blood?"  
  
"Pure is better!"  
  
"Blood means nothing! Were all Malfoy's this way?"  
  
"No. My great-great grandfather, was much much worse. My poor great-grandfather,  
  
his sister was killed at the age of six!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!"   
  
"Don't be sorry. I didn't know her." Draco said.  
  
"I MENT FOR YOUR GREAT GRANDFATER NOT FOR YOU!" bellowed Hermione. She was fed up with  
  
him.  
  
"SORRY MISS KNOW-IT-ALL!" Draco screamed.  
  
"We're fighting like children." Hermione stated.  
  
"Are you calling me a child?"  
  
"No, I was merely stateding that we were fighting like children."  
  
"Sounded like you were calling me a child." Draco stated.  
  
"I wasn't!" Hermione said standing up. Just then the train turned and Hermione fell on   
  
top of Draco. She didn't move at first she just stayed there, and he didn't object. They just  
  
looked into eachothers eyes, for the longest time. Then the compartment door opened, and in  
  
stepped Ron and Harry. When they noticed who it was, Hermione scrambled off Draco, and he stood.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione, is he hurting you?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, No! I fell and you just happened to walk in right when it happened. No! He's not   
  
doing anything to me! It was an accident!" she rambled on. She didn't know why she was takeing  
  
all the blame for it. He made no move to make her get off of him.   
  
When she fell on him, her heart pumped faster. Why would she be feeling, something that   
  
you were supposed to feel with someone you loved, when she was with her enemy?  
  
When she fell on him, his heart also raced. He could't figure out why. Did he like it?  
  
What was this feeling? Why was he feeling something he had never felt before? Was it love? No,  
  
that wasn't possible, but yet all the signs were there.   
  
"Ok." said Ron.  
  
"Want to come sit with us?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I can't. I have to stay here. I'll see you in the great hall though! Bye!" Hermione  
  
said shooing Harry and Ron out.  
  
When they were at Hogwarts, they listened to Dumbledore's announcements, ate, and then  
  
it was time to see the common room. They were let up to the portrit and were told the password.  
  
They went in. It was lovely. It was Green, Red, Silver, and Gold. There was a bathroom, a library,  
  
and a two bedrooms. It had two couches, made of velvet. Hermione went to see the bathroom, and  
  
at the same time Draco did the same. Their hands brushed, and they both felt it again. 


End file.
